LIBRO DE PERSONAJES ILUSTRES
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Si pasaste de año en la escuela, entonces deberás saber quiénes son los personas más nombrados a lo largo de nuestra historia... Secuela de "LIBRO DE HISTORIA MUNDIAL"
1. Agua

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS ALOCADAS HISTORIAS.

Este historia es la continuación de "LIBRO DE HISTORIA MUNDIAL" que tuvo mucho más éxito del que esperé. Solamente que, al ser más extenso, lo dividí en cuatro partes, una por cada una de las naciones que se menciona. Solo me falta concluir los nacidos entre los nómadas del aire (la cuarta parte) así que subiré las otras partes sin tanta demora.

En un principio, no se me ocurrió una secuela para LDHM pero, como la historia es mi materia favorita, comencé a reeler el fic y esta idea vino a mi mente, así como una dizque enciclopedia que redacte de manera detallada la historia de cada una de las naciones. Para no aburrirlos demasiado, aquí esta ya el fic:

Revisión de Comentarios (los del fic anterior):

**egypt princess: **¡Gracias! Y me encanta tu nickname ^^

**nisseblack: **no sé que sería de mí de no ser por todo el apoyo que me has dado desde que inicié a publicar historias ¡gracias amiga!

**ScottBelmont00:** al contrario, gracias a ti por leerla y comentar.

**Tahita:** esto es lo más parecido a la secuela que me ha ocurrido. Disfrútala.

**dreish: **gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>LIBRO DE GRANDES PERSONAJES.<strong>

INTRODUCCIÓN:

Esta es la segunda parte del libro "LIBRO DE HISTORIA MUNDIAL" que ya debiste haber leído en tu curso anterior de Historia Mundial, en este libro encontrarás una pequeña biografía de personajes cuyas vidas y acciones marcaron el rumbo de nuestra historia como hoy en día la conocemos. Está dividido en cuatro tomos, uno por cada nación, para que te sea más sencillo buscar a los personajes. A su vez, fueron organizados por orden cronológico la aprición de cada una de las biografías. Este libro te será de gran ayuda para tus estudios de Historia futuros.

¡Da vuelta a la página e inicia esta grandiosa aventura, en compañía de las personas más poderosas que hayan pisado esta tierra!

**I.-Nacidos en las Tribus Agua.**

_**Si Fu Mamuro.**_

El primero de todos los Maestros Agua. Se sabe que nació en el año 076 de nuestra era, en algún pueblo costero del Reino Tierra, mudándose con varias familias a lugares apartados para alejarse de las guerras en el Continente.

De su vida privada únicamente nos quedan los vestigios de que tuvo cuatro hijos, todos varones y maestros agua. Mamuro fue quien aprendió de la Luna el arte del Agua-Control, en un desesperado intento de proteger a su pueblo de los bárbaros provenientes del Continente.

Además, se sabe que era una persona temperamental aunque afable. Poco se conoce acerca de su carácter y vida; pero era una persona protectora. Se cree que falleció en el Polo Norte, hacia el año de 140 de nuestro era. Su tumba es desconocida.

_**Si Fu Cho.**_

El nieto de Si Fu Mamuro, Si Fu Cho aprendió de su abuelo el arte del Agua-Control, en aquellos años muy variable. Se sabe que nació entre los años 119 y 120 de nuestra era, más la fecha exacta es desconocida.

Era un Maestro Agua bastante talentoso, pero en esos años cuando el arte terminaba de desarrollarse, las variadas técnicas se perdían con la persona que las usaba sin enseñarlas. El conocimiento no estaba bien distribuido. Si Fu Cho aprendió y entrevistó a todos los Maestros Agua de su tiempo, que según cálculos más modernos, pudieron haber sido de cuarenta a cincuenta. Analizó críticamente su estilo de combate y aprendió de su abuelo todo acerca de lo que le enseñó la luna.

Al terminar sus investigaciones, que le costaron cuarenta años de vida, Si Fu Cho era el mejor de todos los Maestros Agua. Recopiló en un elaborado, detallado y enorme libro el conocimiento del Agua-Control; en ese libro, al que llamó "Heredado por la Luna" narró exactamente lo que su abuelo le dijo de cómo obtuvo sus poderes, planteó la idea del Ying-Yang y flujo de energías como método base del Agua-Control e ilustró todas las técnicas posibles para el dominio del agua. Su libro sigue intacto y ha sido reproducido para la enseñanza de nuevos maestros.

El gran Si Fu Cho, falleció en el año de 189 de nuestra era, a la presunta edad de setenta años.

_**Jefa Lui.**_

Lui era una princesa, hija del Jefe Shaio, que desposó a un noble mercader proveniente del extremo norte en el continente, hombre de buena educación y grandes riquezas, llamado Aniut.

Es desconocido aún hasta la fecha si ella desposó a Aniut por voluntad o si fue obligada, lo cierto es que se mostró renuente el día de la boda y, tras los esponsales, con permiso de su marido viajó hacia el Continente, supuestamente para conocer a Oma, primera Maestra Tierra.

Regresó seis años después, cuando Aniut murió dizque por un infección, aunque se cree fue por envenenamiento. La mujer, al no tener hijos, se convirtió en gobernante absoluta de la Tribu Agua del Norte; se buscaron muchos pretendientes para la Jefa, pero ella sencillamente nunca quiso desposar a nadie, alegando que siempre le sería fiel a la memoria de su marido.

La Jefa Lui fue una mujer fuerte y decidida que construyó las murallas del Oasis Espiritual, consagrando la religión que se basaba al culto del equilibrio que ambos espíritus ofrecían (esta religión maduraría hasta ser la actual religión de la Tribu) edificó también el que sigue siendo el Palacio Real de la Tribu y dio a la misma esa escalonada forma.

Solamente se sabe que vivió entre los años 20o y 300 de nuestra era, es desconocida la fecha de su nacimiento y muerte.

_**Si Fu Lama.**_

Ella nació en el año 256 de nuestra era, era hija de un noble que consiguió un maestro para que adiestrara a su hija en el arte del Agua-Control. Lama era tan talentosa, que aprendió Agua-Control con solo leer "Heredado por la Luna" pocas semanas antes de la llegada de su maestro.

Pero Lama odiaba la pelea y reunió a un séquito de varias mujeres Maestras Aguas que opinaban igual que ella. Hubo otras mujeres que las criticaron, pues sus poderes formidables las hacían necesarias al ejército. En cambio, ellas prestaron un servicio diferente a la milicia.

Lama aprendió tras mucha investigación del equilibrio, que las fuerzas del agua iban más allá del ataque. Entendiendo que el agua en el interior del cuerpo también fluye, con ayuda de la luna y mucha práctica, Lama aprendió cómo curar heridas y enfermedades usando el Agua-Control, enseñándole a sus seguidoras ese arte. Así, ellas sirvieron a los soldados curándolos de una forma mucho más eficaz que la de los curanderos, consagrándose enfermeras reales.

Lama también se informó mucho del curioso criterio que formaban los Nómadas del Aire, un pueblo recién formado hacia pocos años atrás. Tras combinar el conocimiento pacifista de ese pueblo y el equilibrio enseñado por la luna y el océano, Lama llegó a la conclusión de que el mundo es un todo y el todo una unión; la ilusión era producto de lo que se consideraba realidad; y no había mas realidad que el amor.

Para buscar la paz, Lama sugirió llevar el Ying y el Yang dentro de uno en perfecta armonía, sin dejarse dominar más por uno que por el otro. Estableció entonces la actual creencia del equilibrio. Murió en 312 de nuestra era.

_**Avatar Mi Zhao**_

Fue el primero Avatar reencarnado en la Tribu Agua del Norte, y considerado uno de los más grandes. Escasos datos se tienen sobre él, salvo que nació en el año de 498 y murió en el año 574 de nuestra era.

Descubrió y detuvo la conspiración "Halcón" que buscaba un golpe de estado contra el gobierno de la Tribu Agua del Norte; además, instituyó una guardia para proteger el legado sagrado de la Familia Real.

Fuera de eso, no se sabe nada más de él. No dejó descendencia alguna.

_**Maestro Kio-ta.**_

Fue el año de 499 de nuestra era, cuando el gran Maestro Kio-Ta nació. Como a muchos grandes de siglos pasados, se ha perdido gran cantidad de datos relevantes de este personaje. Más aún sigue viva, gracias al autor de su biografía, el escritor Shiang (que más adelante veremos) bastantes hazañas que su valor logró.

Kio-Ta aprendió el arte del tiro con arco y de la lanza cuando era niño entrenado en artes marciales por nacer sin habilidades de Maestro Agua. El padre de Kio-Ta siempre deseó un hijo maestro, por ello su predilecto fue el menor, hermano de Kio-Ta, llamada Ka-to, pero aquel era un pésimo Maestro Agua que más gusto tenía por las artes que por la lucha.

Kio-Ta se hizo un excelente guerrero que dominó todo estilo de filo y de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Peleaba a menudo con Maestros Agua ganándoles. Viajó por el mundo en búsqueda de técnicas nuevas, con el fin de recolectarlas en un libro a que titulo "Secretos del Cuerpo y su Fuerza", más que no consiguió terminar por una terminal enfermedad que acabó con su vida en el año de 598.

Antes de morir, el famoso escritor Shiang le entrevistó y narró su vida así como algunas de sus aventuras por medio de una novela a la que llamó "Alma de Guerrero".

_**Tok**_**.**

Nació en el año de 500 de nuestra era, siendo hijo de una Maestra Agua y un Maestro Tierra. Él se enamoró de la princesa Kara, hija menor del Jefe Atón, que por ello le persiguió como si fuera un criminal. El desesperado enamorado complació al Jefe de la Tribu, prometiéndole un arduo entrenamiento y la victoria sobre el Avatar Mi Zhao en una lucha de Agua-Control.

De más está decir que claramente el Avatar Mi Zhao tenía la ventaja, pero notando el amor del joven, el buen Avatar perdió de buena gana la pelea. Complacidos esos caprichos, el jefe consintió en el matrimonio de su hija consentida con Tok. De ese matrimonio, nacieron seis hijos.

El menor de los hijos nació muerto y en el parto murió Kara, dejando a Tok a cargo de sus cinco hijos vivos. Ya que el mundo pasaba en aquellos años tiempos de armonía infinita, optó por viajar para que sus hijos conocieran el mundo. Tok, en uno de esos viajes, conoció a otra mujer llamada Aya de la que se enamoró y a quien desposó. El Jefe Atón consideró ese acto como una falta de respeto a la memoria de su fallecida hija y a él mismo, mandando un destierro definitivo de Tok, a quien no se le permitiría jamás volver a la Tribu, ni a sus hijos.

Molestos, sus hijos negaron al padre hasta que pudieran regresar a la Tribu Agua del Norte, Tok pidió ayuda al Avatar Mi Zhao quien intentó ayudarle sin éxito. Tok entonces mandó por una carta un trato al rey: sus hijos podrían entrar y salir cuando quisieran del Polo Norte si él vencía al mismísimo Jefe en un duelo. Atón aceptó y perdió ante la superioridad de los poderes de Tok, cuyos hijos le reconocieron nuevamente. Aya tuvo dos hijos de Tok, niños a los que criaron ambos juntos en la Nación de Fuego.

A su muerte, en el año 601, se encontró una versión novela de su vida, considerada como una de las mejores de toda la literatura de las Tribus Agua.

_**Shiang.**_

Llamado "Padre de toda la Literatura de la Tribu Agua" es un célebre poeta y novelista.

Nació en el año de 562 de nuestra era, en la Tribu Agua del Sur. A los cinco años escribió su primera poesía y a los doce una recopilación de setenta versos escritos todos con una exacta métrica.

Sus habilidades en la escritura le valieron ser reconocido mundialmente como un afamado autor, que no solo destacó por sus preciosas poesías, si no también por algunas complejas novelas psicológicas y románticas que giraban torno al orden social y político implantado por la perfección del equilibrio en su expresión pura.

De filosofía curiosa y religión desconocida, Shiang escribió más de mil poemas y más de cien novelas; algunos no trascendieron, otros no quiso que fueran publicados. En todo caso, la recopilación de doscientos poemas llamado "Cantándole al Amigo Sol" fue el de mayor éxito en toda su vida.

_¡Aparecó nuevamente! Es amigo mío_

_¡Miradlo! Se alza sobre las nubes_

_Alumbre sin rechistar a todas las urbes_

_Desterrando del mundo al frío._

_¡Miradlo! Es un amigo querido_

_Emite un resplandor dorado_

_Cual brillo que rodea tesoro sagrado_

_Le llaman sol, yo amigo._

Sin embargo, jamás se casó, aunque se presume que tuvo un hijo ilegítimo, él nunca habló del tema. Murió en el año de 665, sin familia y pobre.

_**Avatar Kuruk.**_

Nació en el año 678 de nuestra era, falleciendo en el 791. Fue un Avatar que procuró la paz mundial de una forma independiente; predicó un estilo de vida autosuficiente para evitar la co dependencia entre las naciones y de esa forma los conflictos económico-políticos. Fue un sistema que funcionó de maravilla en años venideros.

Este Avatar tuvo la desgracia de que su esposa, una bella mujer, fuera raptada el mismo día de su boda por un espíritu vengativo de su vida pasada (Avatar Yanchen) No pudiéndola salvar. Aquello lo sumió en profundas tristezas que le despertaron un sentimiento de justicia insaciable. Su antigua piedad dio paso a una gran severidad contra quienes no acataban las leyes. Fue mano dura contra todos.

Se dice que su espíritu, aún vaga entre el oasis sagrado, llamando a su esposa perdida, para recuperarla.

_**Si Fu Pakku.**_

Sirvió durante los Cien años de Guerra como el mejor de todos los Maestros Agua. Fue quien entrenó al Avatar Aang y a la gran Si Fu Katara. Nació en el año 1122 de nuestra era, falleciendo en el año 1204. dejó a su muerte un detalladísimo libro del estilo de vida que se llevó en tiempos de guerra, llamado "Cien Años en el Norte"

_**Si Fu Katara.**_

Nació en el año 1186 de nuestra era, falleciendo en el año 1276. fue la última Maestra Agua del Polo Sur tras los constantes ataques de la Nación de Fuego contra su patria. Hermana del legendario Guerrero "Cola de Lobo" Sokka, ella es a menudo llamada "Hija de la Luna" por su formidable talento en el Agua control.

A los catorce años se convirtió en una Maestra plena que adquirió un peculiar estilo de pelea conforme más viajaba por el mundo, entrenando y peleando contra diferentes soldados. Ella también terminó en entrenamiento del Avatar Aang en el Agua Control. Creó un total de cincuenta técnicas nuevas, todas escritas e ilustradas en una recopilación a la que tituló "Contemporáneo".

Se casó con el Avatar Aang y tuvieron un total de siete hijos, tres de los cuales fueron Maestros Agua que continuaron con su descendencia en el Polo Sur. Hoy en día, a todos los Maestros Agua del Sur se les considera hijos de la predilecta de la luna.

_**Maestro Sokka.**_

Nació en el año 1184 de nuestra era, falleciendo en el año 1273. Hermano de la famosa Si Fu Katara "Hija de la Luna" Sokka luchó durante la guerra de los cien años con el Avatar Aang, su hermana, Si Fu Toph y el Príncipe Zuko. Hoy en día se le conoce como el "Guerrero Cola de Lobo" y "Maestro de la Espada"

Sokka en un principio dominaba únicamente el Boomerang, aprendiendo a usarlo por necesidad al momento de cazar y defenderse de los repentinos ataques contra la Tribu Agua del sur. Al crecer y emprender su viaje, Sokka aprendió el arte de pelea que usaban las Guerreras de Kyoshi, y fue pupilo del Maestro Piandao, de quien aprendió el arte de la espada.

Poseía una gran destreza mental y aquello le valió una inteligencia eficaz al momento de planear ataques, peleas e invasiones; desarrolló algunas mejoras para varias armas y también dominó el arco con flecha. Es conocido como el mejor guerrero que pudo dar la Tribu Agua.

Se casó con Suki, guerrera de Kyoshi, con quien tuvo cuatro hijos, todos espadachines. Cerca de la Isla Kyoshi, en una isla vecina, se emerge la ciudad "Blanco Lobo" que fundaron los hijos de Sokka y donde vive su actual descendencia. Ahí se reúnen los mejores guerreros del mundo en el manejo de todo tipo de armas.

* * *

><p>Fue todo. En todas las naciones concluiré con nuestros actualez héroes. El próximo será sobre nacidos en el reino tierra.<p>

¿Les gustó? ¡Por favor, dejen comentarios! Me animan mucho a actualizar...

nos leemos!

chao!


	2. Tierra

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS. LOS PERSONAJES NO MENCIONADOS EN LA SERIE SON DE MI INVENCIÓN.

¡Al fin puedo ya seguir con éste proyecto! Faltan dos más, pero los subiré sin demora porque ya están terminados. Con el Reino Tierra me esmeré en hacer una redacción mejor e historias diferentes. Las poesías que se mencionan son mías (las hice al tonteo, así que dudo que sean buenas)

Revisión de Comentarios: 

**brujitakataang/SammyKataangTwilight:** por mí dile eso, es más, dile "Es historia sobre la ficción oriental" Le dices técnicamente la verdad :D

**Ari Thermaian :** sí, los otros yo los inventé, así como en éste y los demás. ¡Me alegra saber que conservé el estilo! Esa era mi principal angustia...

¡ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>LIBRO DE GRANDES PERSONAJES.<strong>

**II.-Nacidos en el Reino Tierra.**

_**Si Fu Oma.**_

Fue la primera mujer Maestra Tierra que haya conocido este mundo. Se sabe que nació en el año 067 y murió en el 154. Aprendió el arte de la Tierra-control de los Maestros Topo, para poner reunirse con su amado Shu. A la muerte de su amado, ella se convirtió en la única Maestra Tierra y detuvo la guerra que por tanto tiempo invadió a todo el Continente (actual Reino Tierra).

Al detener la guerra, Oma fundó la ciudad de Omashu, que recibe su nombre en honor a ella misma y a su amado fallecido. Enseñó el precioso arte de la tierra-control a las personas que en su momento consideró dignas, y mantuvo la paz en su ciudad, así como en los pueblos vecinos.

_**Rey Long "El Grande"**_

Nació en el año de 199 y falleció en el 298. Fue el primer Rey soberano del Reino Tierra ya con la fisonomía que hoy le conocemos a este glorioso Reino. Este Rey fundó la ciudad de Ba Sing Se y mandó construir la enorme muralla que hoy la rodea. Estabilizó al Reino y lo mantuvo en paz durante todo su reinado. Bajo su mando, el comercio y la economía fueron fructíferos en todas las regiones.

_**General Ki Gong.**_

Vio la luz del día en el año 245, fue General de mayor confianza durante el último periodo del gobierno del Rey Long "El Grande".Talentoso Maestro Tierra, mantuvo el orden dentro de Ba Sing Se durante los cincuenta años en que sirvió como su jefe de seguridad. Implementó un sistema de comportamiento (reglas) aún vigente dentro de la Ciudad cuya calidad ha hecho que sea imitado en múltiples ciudades del Reino y extranjeras. Murió hacia el año 321.

_**Si Fu Shi Fu.**_

Pocas cosas se saben de él, salvo que nació en el año 298 de nuestra era, demostrando dese los tres años habilidades innatas en el dominio de la Tierra Control. Hijo de un noble, Shi Fu a los quince años abandonó el hogar, presuntamente desterrado por su padre, yéndose como nómada a todas las regiones del Reino. Jamás perdió una pelea de Tierra-Control y, en cambio, fundó pocos años antes de su muerte una Academia donde impartió clases en ese ámbito. Murió en el año 378.

_**Maestra Saaring.**_

Nació en el año 301 de nuestra era, en la ciudad de Omashu. Su familia entera estaba conformada por talentosos Maestros Tierra, que desde época de sus bisabuelos mantuvieron el honor del apellido con sus innatas habilidades. Saaring en cambio, fue decepción de su familia cuando se descubrió que no era ni por asomo una Maestra Tierra. Siendo la vergüenza de su familia, Saaring quedó casi olvidada por sus padres mientras sus hermanos, maestros, acaparaban todas las atenciones conocidas.

Saaring entonces decidió destacar en algo ajeno al dominio elemental y comenzó un arduo entrenamiento en Artes Marciales, esto poco antes de conocer su verdadera pasión: las dagas. En sus manos, cuchillas de no más de cinco centímetros de largo adquirían velocidades impresionantes, siendo ella capaz de clavar las alas de una mariposa en un árbol, sin matarla, a cincuenta metros de distancia. Nadie le ganó en ese arte y se convirtió en el orgullo de su familia. Nunca se casó ni tuvo descendencia. Murió en el año 406.

_**Who Ping**_.

Nació en el año de 315, en Ba Sing Se. Su pasión fue siempre el conocimiento y se graduó como primero en generación en todos los grados de todas las escuelas en las que estuvo. Se describía a sí mismo como un apasionado del saber y acérrimo enemigo de la ignorancia. Who Ping recorrió las cuatro naciones, anotando en sus cuadernos todo en cuando a sus costumbres, creencias, fisonomías, historia, tradiciones y demás. Hizo exquisitos dibujos de diferentes paisajes y pueblos, concentrados todos ellos en un total de ciento veintiún cuadernos.

Clasificó toda la información, haciendo cuatro tomos de una colección a la que llamó "Mundo del año 300" Cada tomo reunía una extensa información de la nación que le correspondía, así como entrevistas a personas en ese tiempo influyentes. Su colección es hoy en día considerada como una joya y puente que une nuestro mundo actual con el pasado.

_**Avatar **__**Zafara.**_

Esta Avatar fue la primera mujer en nacer dentro del ciclo de reencarnación, hacia el año 324 de nuestra era, cosa que dejó sorprendido al mundo entero. Zafara demandó siempre respetó a su persona y rompió con los esquemas sociales, al ser Avatar y desposarse a los dieciséis años. Fue madre de familia con cinco hijos y aún así mantuvo una paz envidiable por todo el mundo, demostrando el valor de la mujer y las capacidades de los avatares (hasta ese momento vistos como dioses) recordándole al mundo que, aún con todo su poder, siguen siendo humanos.

_**Si Fu **__**Shiao Lang.**_

Fue conocido en vida como el "Prodigio que dio la Tierra" Nació en 378 de nuestra era, en un pueblo de provincia, donde sus humildes padres le pudieron a duras penas le proporcionaban una escasa educación que no concluyó ni con la mitad de la básica. Aún así, Shiao Lang conoció a un Maestro Tierra quien, al ver su pobreza, le enseñó gratis el arte de la tierra-control. Lamentablemente este viejo maestro murió pocos meses después de iniciarlo en el camino hacia el dominio de la tierra.

Shiao Lang tuvo entonces que aprender tierra-control por su cuenta mientras trabajaba para ayudar a sus padres con el mantenimiento de la casa. Se convirtió solo en un maestro poderoso. A su vez, aprendió sin lecciones a tocar flauta componiendo numerosas melodías y poemas para acompañarlos. A la muerte de sus padres, vivió en la misma casa manteniéndose al vender sus composiciones, poemas y cuentos que ocasionalmente escribía.

Casi al mismo tiempo, empezó a pintar preciosos cuadros que retrataban la vida cotidiana de su pueblito, eso antes de irse a la ciudad donde vivió en una humilde casa que pagaba vendiendo de noche y trabajando de día. Su obra más famosa fue un cuadro que retrata a una hermosísima mujer de rasgos típicos de la Tribu Agua que, se presume, fue su amor.

Murió en la pobreza hacia el año de 456 de nuestra era, reconocido solo después de haber dejado el mundo.

_**Si fu Wei.**_

Es conocido como "El Emperador del Sur" al ser el mejor Maestro Tierra en el extremo sur del continente durante siglos, antes de que Si Fu Toph le quitara el título. Si fu Wei nació en el año 412, en el seno de una rica familia que le permitió estudios superiores en diferentes partes del mundo.

Toda la riqueza y comodidad le fue despojada a la muerte de su padre quien no dejó testamento y el gobierno se adjudicó sus bienes. Usando gala de su impresionante dominio en el arte de la Tierra-Control, Si Fu Wei viajó de ciudad en ciudad aplicando justicia a los pobres desamparados, evitando los abusos por parte de los gobernantes. Fue íntimo amigo del avatar de aquellos años, Avatar Kaf.

Se tiene registros de que fue un buen poeta, pues se han encontrado cuadernos escritos de su puño y letra, con versos dedicados a quien se presume fuera su amor, todo apunta a que fue a la duquesa de Gonk, pero esto no está por completo asegurado. La melancolía en sus últimos poemas puede ser explicado por el matrimonio de la duquesa de Gonk con el príncipe heredero del Reino Tierra.

"_De __mi amor estrellada,_

_Dulce proeza avivada, _

_Hermosa princesa nada mimada, _

_Dulzura en tu rostro mi amada. _

_Corazón __compartido por injusticias, _

_Labios con dos dueños ¡Clemencia!, _

_Corazón mío ya no le llores, _

_A quien también sufre por tu ausencia"_

Fragmento de su último poema, conocido como _Verso 78_ y que es el más conocido de este talentoso hombre.

Murió solo en el año de 514.

_**Kia-Tei.**_

Nació en el año de 467 en Ba Sing Se, dentro del sector humilde, donde sus padres trabajaron arduamente hasta mandar a su única hija a la Universidad de dicha ciudad. Kia Tei fue una poeta y dramaturga excelente, tal vez la mujer con más talento en la redacción que el Reino Tierra haya visto alguna vez.

Publicó su primera obra de teatro a los diecisiete años y la representó dos meses después, teniendo tanto éxito que llegó a las cuatro naciones, todas la aclamaron. Siguió escribiendo y publicando cosa que su pluma redactaba. Su poema más famoso es el que titulo "Paz Bendita":

"_Y cae el rayo de dorada sol_

_¡Gracias, hermano astro, por dármelo!_

_¿Quién puede quejarse, de tu calor?_

_¡Nadie! Pues con él, brindas todo._

_Espíritus sagrados, sean benditos,_

_Alabados por eternidades perpetuas_

_¿Podéis darnos más de lo que dan ahora?_

_¡Paz Bendita es, espíritus, su grandeza!"_

Sus poemas románticos causaron furor y hoy en día siguen siendo utilizados por muchos hombres a fin de conquistar a la mujer que pretende. El más usado para eso, es el poema "Mi Bien"

"_¡Oh, corazón, no te rompas!_

_¿No ves acaso que me mira afligido?_

_¡Natural es, pues me ama!_

_Mi Bien ¿Por qué no decirlo?_

_¡Oh, mi amor humillado!_

_No te sientas ya de tal forma_

_¡Antes nota, en dado caso, su sonrisa!_

_Mi Bien, si me amas decidlo, no hay deshonra"_

Sin embargo, esta talentosa mujer fue explotada en su talento creativo. Redactó trescientos poemas y doscientas obras de teatro, aún así, murió en la miseria por la raquítica paga que le ofrecían. Su peculiar escritura, profunda a veces con rima, otras sin ella; algunas con métrica otras libres, revolucionaron por completo los estilos de poesía. Un legado que prevalece.

_**Matyu.**_

Astrónomo, geógrafo e historiador. Recorrió todo el Reino Tierra haciendo minuciosos registros acerca de las diversas manifestaciones culturales con las que tenía contacto. Nació en el año 567, en una talentosa familia de Maestros Tierra donde fue menospreciado por carecer de dichas habilidades; no obstante, su madre que mucho lo amaba lo mandó seguidamente a diversas universidades, donde aunque era premiado por su prodigiosa inteligencia, jamás consiguió la aceptación de su padre.

La vida le fue difícil, pues se enamoró de una bella mujer, hija de un hacendado, quien impidió completamente el matrimonio entre estos enamorados. Tuvo la hija que fugarse para que ambos se casaran en secreto, pero lamentablemente su esposa falleció dando a luz a su único hijo, un niño al que llamó Wei-Ling.

Crío a su hijo él solo trabajando arduamente en despachos políticos y nobles, pero sin obtener reconocimiento genuino. Por esos años empezó a pintar obras que transmitían sentimientos de gran profundidad, se vendieron rápidamente y aquello le dio una situación económica más provechosa que le permitió mandar a su hijo a la Universidad. Mientras éste estudiaba, Matyu viajó por todo el Reino Tierra estudiando, como fue su sueño.

Fue asaltado durante sus viajes y el ladrón lo hirió de gravedad. Solamente su hijo estuvo presente durante su muerte, en el año de 601.

_**Wei-Ling.**_

Nació en el año de 583, hijo del gran Matyu. Su madre falleció durante el parto y de cierta manera, Ling siempre se sintió culpable por ello. Trabajó de niño para ayudar en los gastos de su esforzado padre, para finalmente acudir a la Universidad gracias a los ahorros del mismo. Mientras estudiaba, su padre fue asaltado y herido, presenciando sólo él su muerte días después.

Encontró los apuntes que realizó su padre acerca de sus viajes y decidió completarlos terminando él mismo aquel peligroso viaje. Tardó diez años y tuvo que abandonar definitivamente la universidad, pero los concluyó. Publicó el libro resultante que hoy en día, por ser tan voluminoso, se divide en tres tomos, conocido como la Enciclopedia Terra, la más completa del Reino Tierra aún en nuestros días.

Tras concluir este libro, Wei-Ling se convirtió en un anacoreta. Nunca se sabía dónde estaba o con quién. A veces se le encontraba en los desiertos, otras en los cañones, o vestido humildemente en pueblos míseros. No volvió a tocar nunca la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se, ni cuando el rey le llamó para felicitarlo por su gran trabajo formando la enciclopedia.

Hay quienes dicen que tuvo hijos, otros que ninguno. Personas cuentan que asesinó a su novia cuando le dio una hija ya abandonó a la criatura en el desierto, por ello seguidamente caminaba entre las arenas, buscándola pues se arrepintió de ese acto; al no encontrarla, comenzó a buscarla en todo el Reino. Se desconoce la fecha de su muerte, el lugar y la hora. Nunca se encontraron sus restos.

_**Rey Fogh.**_

Nació en el año 605 y falleció en el 734. Este monarca duró ciento un años en el poder, y nadie ha durado más tiempo usando la corona en el Reino Tierra. Este monarca vivió la rebelión de Ba Sing Se, llegando a un tácito acuerdo con el Avatar Kyoshi. A partir de este momento, y bajo las enseñanzas de esta grandiosa avatar, el rey Fogh aprendió el equilibrio entre las naciones, así como entre las clases baja, media y alta.

Durante su reinado, la corrupción fue eliminada y cubrió a la capital una paz sin precedentes, donde la administración de los bienes fue completamente equitativa. Los muros internos fueron destruidos y por primera vez personas de diferentes clases convivieron armoniosamente.

Como si eso fuera poco, El Rey Fogh mandó que todos los reyes del Reino Tierra implementaran ese sistema de igualdad, el Avatar Kyoshi fue quien se encargó de tal tarea. El Reino Tierra vivió su esplendor con este rey. Los cien años más pacíficos, antes de que su hijo implementara nuevamente la secesión como forma de gobierno. El Rey Fogh murió sin saberlo, se dice que orgulloso de lo que consiguió en vida.

_**Avatar Kyoshi.**_

Nació en el año 598 y falleció en el 802. Su larga vida se presume, fue por obra divina. La península de Fuey la vio nacer, ella inició a los dieciséis años, como marca la tradición, el entrenamiento de los cuatro elementos. Los dominó en doce años.

Vivía en la misma península, acudiendo al llamado de su deber cuando la situación lo ameritaba. El general Chi "el conquistador" fue de aldea en aldea intentando conquistar todo el Reino Tierra. Kiyoshi protegió entonces a su gente separando la península Fuey del continente, creándose entonces la Isla de Kyoshi, nombrada así en su honor.

Con esta acción Chi falleció y su amenaza al equilibrio se vio erradicada. Así mismo, esta Avatar creó un grupo de élite al que llamó "Dai Lee" policía especial que protegería el patrimonio cultural de Ba Sing Se, como parte de su acuerdo con el Rey Fogh. Ella fue su embajadora de la paz al transmitir el mensaje de igualdad en todo el Reino Tierra que este rey había iniciado.

Al subir al trono el hijo de Fogh, éste implementó nuevamente la separación de clases y ella le demandó que retirara esa orden. En vista de que el nuevo rey era cruel, Kysohi tuvo un duelo con él donde salió ganadora y lo obligó a abdicar. De poco sirvió, pues ella falleció treinta años después de esa acción y en ese mismo año, la secesión fue reincorporada en el sistema de gobierno.

Fue un Avatar bastante justa que siempre defendió a los que de verdad necesitaban defensa. Era además muy directa. No se le conocen amores, ni tampoco descendientes. Murió en paz, rodeada de su gente.

_**Chi "**__**El Conquistador"**_

Dictador, nació en el año de 614. Creía ser hijo de los dioses y por ello expandió su imperio con el único fin de ser el absoluto gobernador del Reino Tierra. Sus soldados ganaron todas las batallas, por el estricto orden militar que este cruel hombre les dio. Se presume que más de cien hombres morían solo en los entrenamientos, pues eran torturados a fin de que no cedieran en el campo de batalla. Sus días con vida terminaron gracias al Avatar Kyoshi, que acabó con su vida durante la separación de la península Fuey del continente.

_**Si Fu Toph.**_

Ella nació en el año de 1188, dentro de la familia Bei Fong, una de las más nobles y ricas en el Reino Tierra. Nació ciega y por ello sus padres la limitaron desde que era pequeña. No obstante, a los doce años era ya una grandiosa maestra tierra.

Fue a esa edad que conoció al Avatar Aang y se unió a su equipo para enseñarle a dominar la tierra. Ella usaba sus poderes de maestra para ver lo cual la hacia interactuar de manera especial con su elemento, cosa que la hizo mejorar su técnica notoriamente. Revolucionó el concepto que se tenía entonces de la tierra-control. E inventó el metal-control.

Es conocida como la "bandida ciega" o "la reina de la tierra" Fue la mejor Maestra Tierra que hasta el momento se le conoce. Su nieto reunió en pergaminos todas las técnicas que ella le enseñó, esos pergaminos son hoy por hoy lo que se enseña en las instituciones de control elemental enfocadas en la tierra.

También fue ella heroína de guerra, deteniendo a las tropas del Señor de Fuego Ozai durante la llegada del cometa Sozin.

_**Maestra Suki.**_

Nació en el año de 1184, en la isla de Kyoshi. Desde los seis años fue inscrita en los entrenamientos de artes marciales y a los doce se convirtió en la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi. Conoció al Avatar Aang, al Maestro Sokka y S Fu Katara cuando ellos llegaron a esa isla de paso.

Se unió a la guerra poco después y fue hecha prisionera, el maestro Sokka con el príncipe Zuko la liberaron. Se integró entonces al grupo del Avatar y luchó en la guerra, ganándola. Pasaron dos años antes de que se casara con el Maestro Sokka. Desarrolló nuevas técnicas de pelea en el transcurso de su vida, que hicieron mucho más eficientes a las guerreras de Kyoshi.

* * *

><p>El siguiente tomo es de la Nación de Fuego.<p>

¡Comenten, por favor! :)


End file.
